total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bendy VS Cuphead
Description Bendy and The Ink Machine Vs Cuphead! Which Old-Timely Indie Icon would win? BENDY VS CUPHEAD Bendy Henry is an animator and was on the industry for several decades. He decided to visit the studio but to his surprise the entire studio is haunted by an ink demon named..... Bendy! Bendy is a spill of ink that can turn into what looks like a black and white cartoon character, he was made by Joey-Drew Studios and is currently owned by Sillyvision. He works similar to a symbiote and has many powerful abilities. Cuphead Along Time Ago In A Place Called Inkwell Isle, There Lived 2 Brothers By The Names Of Cuphead & Mugman, Watched Over By The Elderly Kettle Until One Day These 2 Decided To Do Some Gambling At The Devil's Casino. The Devil Was Amazed By The 2 And Decided To Make A Deal With Them. Basically If They Win, They Get All The Money In The Casino. But If They Lose, The Devil Will Take Their Souls! Cuphead's Greed Got The Best Of Him, And Rolled The Dice. But After That... Was His Fatal Mistake. Because They Got The Snake Eyes. Until then, the two brothers set off to do the Devil's work. Battle Cuphead walks over to a tree and enters a new battle. ????? in Ink Machine Cuisine. Cuphead runs into a forest until he bumps into a black and white demon. The demon pulls Cuphead up off the ground. ?????: Hidy ho! The name’s Bendy. Cuphead: Look...whatever your name is, I’ve got a job to save my life. Now hand over your soul contract! Bendy: So you want to fight to get MY soul do you? Then let’s do it! Bendy and Cuphead get in their fighting positions. Cuphead Narrator: This match is about to get red hot. FIGHT! Cuphead Narrator: It’s on! Bendy summons his Searchers which go after Cuphead but he defeats them and starts using his peashooter fingers against Bendy. Bendy runs over and throws Cuphead up off the ground. Cuphead jumps into his plane. Bendy turns into Ink Bendy and jumps and grabs Cuphead’s plane and tosses him back on land. Ink Bendy teleports himself and Cuphead into Joey Drew Studios and smacks Cuphead into the wall. Cuphead grabs an axe off the wall and whacks Ink Bendy with it until it suddenly smashed. Ink Bendy has been forced to transform into Beast Bendy. Cuphead is surprised while Beast Bendy whacks Cuphead to the ground. Cuphead finds a bucket full with pink paint. Cuphead flips the bucket upside down over Beast Bendy’s head who turns pink. Beast Bendy charges after Cuphead who parries him five times. Cuphead uses his Giant Ghost power which teleports him and Beast Bendy who turns back to normal and fully black and white again back into Inkwell Isle. Cuphead ends the battle by blasting Bendy into a tree which smashes him, turning him into nothing but a puddle of ink. KO! Bendy’s bow tie drops to the ground. Cuphead: So he didn’t have a contract after all? Cuphead is confused but he forgets about it and walks off. Results Bendy may be stronger and faster but Cuphead easily won for many reasons. He defeated 20 giant bosses while Bendy only defeated 4 giant bosses in his mobile game, Bendy in Nightmare Run. Bendy doesn’t do parries, uses Energy Blast, Invincibility, Giant Ghosts and doesn’t use finger guns. Though Beast Bendy is strong but we already have a winner and no one can do anything about it. Looks like Bendy never got his tea time. The winner is Cuphead! Who do you want to win? Bendy Cuphead Category:Male-on-Male Category:Video Game themed Warfares Category:'Indie Game' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Hero VS Villain' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club Category:Was a DBX